


This Boy's In Love

by aliceloatheswonderland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memes, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, cat memes, genji realising hes in love with reader, maybe a little angst but barely, mention of Zero Hour announcement of overwatch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceloatheswonderland/pseuds/aliceloatheswonderland
Summary: Genji reminisces about y/n and realises hes loved her for a long time.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	This Boy's In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title came to me while listening to the song This Boy's In Love by The Presets. The song doesn't have anything to do with the story at hand however.   
I really love Genji and im using my love for him to practice writing.

Before he left Overwatch not long after the disbanding of Blackwatch, it had never occurred to Genji that he loved her. It hadn't been until he found peace within his mind and self with Zenyatta that he could see the emotions that hid beneath his self loathing and anger towards his clan, until all the pollutants in his soul were cleared that he could identify these feelings.  
It had been many years since he had laid his eyes on her in person, they kept in contact of course but it was only through emails and occasionally letters. They would share photos of places they had been, interesting things they had seen and the occasional meme.  
Memes were how they became friendly in the beginning. She would often be sitting in the common room or in the lunch room giggling at her phone, at first he bitterly thought she must have a boyfriend or girlfriend. However one day she had sat beside him in the lunch room and as usual she was giggling at her phone, this time with tears in her eyes. Looking over at him she wheezed and showed her phone to him and there was a crying cat that looked like a ball of dough and under it another crying cat that looked like a loaf of bread saying "I dont wanna be breaaaaad". Genji smiles a small smile, asking her "is this what you're always giggling at on your phone, y/n?". She nods and grins at her phone "honestly Genji, memes are the only thing that makes the days worth it for me.. especially cat memes". Sighing she swipes through her phone some more "I really really like cats, I wish they let us have them on base. They can be good therapy animals, y'know?"  
From that day on she would share memes with him when they were on down time if they were near each other. He came to look forward to those moments more than he ever let on.

That night, as he tried to meditate he couldn't keep his thoughts from her. Remembering the first time he met her in Blackwatch, when Reyes introduced him to her and Mccree. At first he didn't think much of either of them, a small woman barely coming to his shoulders and a guy who was dressed like a cowboy. As it turns out that there was more than meets the eye to them both. Jesse was an amazing shot, almost never missing his mark. He would often gloat about his 99% accuracy to anyone who would listen. As for y/n she was an anomaly if he had ever seen one, and this was coming from a person who had a spirit dragon. Y/n had some sort of implant, she had later explained, that let her generate a stealth field that turned her and anything her skin contacted invisible. That was not all she could do, she could phase through solid objects for short periods of time. He could see why her and the cowboy were part of the black ops department of Overwatch.  
He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get the chance to see her again and tell her how he felt, he really wanted to at least see her and hold her in his arms. Even just as friends, he could do just friends. 

In the coming weeks, the anniversary of his "death" was coming up and Genji was resigned to see his brother again. On his way to Hanamura he received the recall message from Winston, it was almost funny that it came at such a time, perhaps he could get his brother to consider joining them. Though knowing Hanzo, it wouldn't be so easy.  
After his reunion with his brother he headed to Paris, the recall message said they were needed there. Null Sector activity had been reported in the area. Genji couldn't help but wonder and hope that y/n would be there too, that she answered the call. Who was he kidding, of course she would. She was always fighting the good fight and protecting those who could not protect themselves. 

Together they had all managed to beat back Null Sector and their giant Omnic death machine, it was a rough fight. If not for quick thinking from Winston it could have been a bitter defeat. Once the smoke died down his eyes searched the group for her, his eyes met hers, though his were concealed by his helm. She waved at him and grinned widely. Meeting her in a hug he clung tight to her, breathing in her scent he had almost forgotten. Feelings of love and devotion bloomed in his chest as she hugged him back tightly. Letting her go he looked at his friends, both new and old. Together they had to save the world again and he felt better knowing that she would be at his side this time as well.

This time Genji knew he loved her and he hoped she returned his feelings. They would have plenty of time to find out between saving the world from the new Omnic threat and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I tried to do better than my last fic with grammar and such.   
I also might write a continuation of this seeing as i left it open ended.


End file.
